


Selfish

by Lanerose



Category: Nana
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-23
Updated: 2007-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they kissed, Nana looked at Takumi like she was crying.  He loved and hated her for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

When they kissed, she looked at him like crying. Like tears would flow endlessly from her eyes if she could only figure out how to let them start. Like her world had ended and could never be put back together. 

Takumi hated and loved her in those moments. Hated that she could ever look like that, especially when they were together. Wasn't that one of those things women always said to men they loved? "You're here, and that's enough to make me happy." Wasn't that it? So many of the ones he had had previously said things like that. Not Nana – for her, he alone wasn't enough to fix the problems that plagued her. 

He loved her when she looked at him like that, though. Because it was honest. Because she smiled and laughed and pretended everything was fine with everyone but him. For him, she would be as lonely and as sad and as empty as she was, and he loved her in those moments, because only someone who looked like that could understand how he felt most of the time. She was beautiful when she was sad, no matter how brightly she shone when she was happy.

Just once, he thought… just once he'd like to make love to her and see her smile, like he alone was enough to fix everything. Because maybe then, he would feel like Nana, all by herself, could put all the pieces of his life back together, too.

He had always been selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially called Like a Broken Rose when I first wrote it, and I still think that title fits, but it's so freaking cliche that I can't bring myself to throw it on as the proper title. So, have a different title!!


End file.
